Heal Me Please?
by Shininghoseok
Summary: When Yoongi makes a joke that turned out to be a mistake, it ends up hurting Jimin. Yoongi thinks he's overreacting but Jimin isn't, a past he wants to forget returns, and Yoongi is the only one who can heal him
1. It was just a joke

**A/N: Been meaning to write a BTS fanfic and put it off for a while. So here it is.**

 **It was just a joke**

Never in Min Yoongi's life has he ever despised, loathed, scorned, detested a person so much that it should have be illegal. He wanted to eradicate this man, he wanted to burn a fire under him and slowly watch him burn.

It was a simple joke, a harmless joke. Everyone in Bangtan plays jokes on each other all the time, but the first time Min Yoongi goes along with it and plays a SMALL joke to that annoying, small dongsaeng of his, he ends up going to far. 'What is too far' though Yoongi, 'That bastard Jungkook always goes way out of line for his stupid shit and never gets scolded at, but I do one fucking thing and they're on my back.'. Yoongi's blood was boiling, and it didn't make it any better when no one took his side, he was all alone.

He was in front a his 5 band mates excluding the 'victim' as Yoongi liked to call him. What was more infuriating was the need to have their own manager in the room with them. The room was quiet, a pin could drop a mile away, they would still be able to hear it. The silence didn't make it any better either, Yoongi had been waiting for at least 10 minutes and no one had said a single syllable. 'I don't see the point of keeping me here without saying shit' Yoongi thought. In fact, he wasn't asked to join them, he wasn't asked to make a meeting, pick a date, or a time where he was free. NO, they decided to do it by force. They took him by surprise restraining his hands behind his back, saying that he was going to fight back. That is not how Min Yoongi does shit, he does not fight, if that was what they thought then he would do it on purpose and that was what he did. He thrashed around, kicked, yelled and twisted in their grasps on purpose but, that only resulted with Yoongi being hit in the gut by Jungkook, and hard.

Yoongi wanted to leave the room since it seemed like it was a useless idea to be there in the first place if they weren't going to say anything. But that seemed like it was a bad idea, he knew he would get punched again and much harder than before. As the clock ticked away Yoongi became more impatient, "I'm soooo bored, can I leave, this is so stupid" he said in a taunting tone.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Jin immediately fired back, "You are going to sit there and wait until we want to say shit to you" Jin added. All Yoongi did was let out a scoff, leaned back into his chair and stretched is arms out in the air cracking his muscles, opening his mouth again,"He's just being a sensitive bitch".

That earned him deep glares and small gasps from everyone in the room. That followed a loud bang on the table from Taehyung, tears threatening to fall from all his frustration and hatred towards the rapper. In a low growl, he spoke, "Hyung..you are just so-", " Shut your mouth Yoongi hyung because you know very well that you're in the wrong here" Hoseok yelled out, he then patted Taehyung's back. He stood up, walking over to Yoongi, facing him straight on. "He is just a child", Yoongi tilted his head to the side "An adult" he stated. Hoseok took a pause, giving him a look. "Right an adult, but still, some of us take things seriously and sometimes there's a limit to how far we should go and you went too far".

"Okay" Yoongi said. "But how would I know that he takes shit seriously, or that I went to far?". Everyone in the room let out a grunt. "He asked you to stop, he was crying, crying the hardest Iv'e ever seen the poor boy cry. He begged you to stop" Hoseok practically yelled right into his ear. That made Yoongi stand up, with horror in his eyes "He did not say such a thing. He never said stop, he was never crying, that prick was laughing and playing along with me. What the fuck..your going to believe him!".

Jin suddenly hollered out, "Jimin wouldn't lie about something like that. He was hurt, just admit that your in the wrong instead of making shitty ass lies."

"Shitty ass lies! In the WRONG? It was a fucking joke, why is everyone making a big fucking deal about it" . Yoongi said, stomping around the room. He let out a few frustrated screams before slowly finding his way back to his seat, along with Hoseok going back to his own seat before he punches Yoongi with all the force he had.

"You went too far!" Jin said, trying to keep his anger from exploding at the younger boy. "You went too far, you crossed the line big time, you should feel ashamed of yourself!"

"Ashamed, for what. I did nothing wrong! Everyone here plays jokes on each other all the time but I crossed the line? That doesn't seem right. Like I said he's being a senseti-"

"YOONGI", Jin yelled out, he banged both his hands on the table repeatedly and stood up ready to lung his whole body over the table and strangling the shit out of Yoongi. Never in Jin's life would he had thought that he would hate one of the members, someone he considers family. Jin's face was beat red, his breathing was labored as he made his way over to Yoongi, never in his whole entire life would Jin fight someone but today seemed like it was the day.

As Jin made his way over to Yoongi, he stood up also facing him straight on, raising his voice just like Jin, "YOONGI WHAT, YOONGI WHAT? I should be the victim here not him!". "Sit the fuck down" Hoseok said "Both of you!".

Yoongi let out a loud sigh and obeyed, giving Jin dirty looks.

Jin went back to his seat, more frustrated than before, he was going to say something to Yoongi but Namjoon grasped his arm tightly, making the older look at him. Namjoon shook his head, making Jin make a fist and shoved it in his mouth to manage not to say anything. "Your at fault" Namjoon said to Yoongi, that was the first time their leader had spoken and his voice didn't seem pleasant.

"At fault my ass. It was a small joke, nothing to it" Yoongi said," He's making a big deal out of nothing and all of you are so quick to believe him? Out of all the people in the world...him?"

"YOU...YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND YOU STUBBORN, IDIOTIC, PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN!" Jungkook yelled out of rage banging his hand down on the table. It shocked everyone. The youngest speaking in a foul language toward one of his hyung's. No one expected him to say anything during that 'meeting', but who could stay quiet over this. Jungkook admired his hyung, but at a moment like this, what was the point looking of up to him when he's acting like this.

"What is with your tone, YOU SHOULD GIVE ME RESP", "YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY FUCKING RESPECT" Jin screamed out and that seemed to shut Yoongi up, making him tense up a little. "I'll apologize then?" he said, "Not going to happen" Taehyung blurted out, "You need to actually be sorry" Jungkook added in.

"Need to be sorry? It won't matter? "

"Yes it will. You hurt him, and until you understand, and know that what you did was wrong, and over the top, and can actually be sorry for it, it won't count? Hoseok said, "He won't know" Yoongi added. "Yes he will. Your'e too straight forward, and he will ask why you did it too. What are you going to tell him?" Hoseok said back.

Yoongi let out a 'tch and shook his head. "But, I'm not sorry. I stand by the fact that I did nothing wrong. Please walk me through it, walk me through what I did wrong, huh. Because Jungkook does worse things to us, but we never say anything, we let it slide. SO why me?"

"Because, this hurt him personally" Taehyung said. "Personally how? Because If I don't know what I did wrong how will I know that it was something I shouldn't have done? Please tell me why he took it so personally, because I have no fucking clue".

Everyone in the room stayed quiet. They gave each other a few glances and shakes of their heads, never saying anything.

"So what am I going to do?" Yoongi said. "Get banned, Get suspended, a time out? Or whatever you would do. I'm not going to apologize." Yoongi said. Namjoon let out a sigh and finally spoke again "You...need a break, leave the group for a while and cool your head, maybe some sense will smack its way into you".

"What? Leave the group?" Yoongi yelled out.

"Not, like that, but take some time off" Namjoon said.

"No. I won't leave the group or take some 'time off'. I have work to do. I'll figure it out...I will"

"I can't believe that you will, as the leader, I say that taking some time off is the best option."

"I don't want to, as I said before, I have a lot of work to do. And we have a concert in a few weeks right? Would you risk that, me taking some time off, it would lead into no practice, no practice means a bad performance and you know we don't want to disappoint our Fans. Along with that, if I leave word would get out faster than a wildfire in a dry and humid forest of trees. I will not admit that I made a mistake, because I didn't. I will 'try' to understand, but I know I'm not in the wrong just because you say so. I know its 6 against 1, I know i'm stubborn, but I do not back down against things that I believe are right and wrong. You're going to have to deal with that. And deal with the fact that I will not back down, and that I'll probably never say sorry or believe that I am wrong. Hate me, I don't care"

And with that Yoongi stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes. Jin turned towards Namjoon and gave him a look," What are you going to do?" he asked, "You heard him, we'll have to figure something out, we have to do at least something" Namjoon responded back. Jin gave him a faint smile, resting his head on Namjoon's shoulder and slowly rubbing his back. After a while the other three boys left the room with their manager, and Jin followed suit, leaving Namjoon by himself.

In the room next door, was Jimin. He heard everything. The walls between them were weak and that made it possible to hear everything, they were loud enough to hear every word at least 3 feet away. Jimin was crouched on the floor, his hands covering his ears as he slowly swayed his body back and forth. He let out a soft cry, tears streaming down his face. It was hard for him. Yoongi being blamed for something he doesn't know he did, and it hurt Jimin that he couldn't trust his hyung enough to be able to tell him, he had told everyone else but Yoongi and it hurt that he wasn't able to control his feelings. His words, his actions, and the memories that forced its way into his head. He had tried many times to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't let up.

It took him about half an hour for the tears to stop flowing, he finally got up from the floor and made his way into the hall, slowly walking up to the elevator. Entering the cold shaft, Jimin wrapped his hands around his body, trying stop his tears from falling again. He got to the last floor and entered the car that was already parked outside for him. Once he entered he let out a shaky sigh and told the driver to go.

In the other car it felt like segregation for Yoongi. All the member we on one side of the car, and Yoongi was left to fend for himself on the other side. Once they got home, Taehyung immediately started looking for Jimin, only to find him nowhere. Yoongi had overheard him telling Jin, so he made his way to his room to sleep off all the shit that had happened. All the members followed suit.

Jimin finally got home after taking a few detours. He entered the front foyer, taking off his shoes before entering the house. He looked around the dark room, not being able to see anything he started to fumble around. He managed to find the couch and sat down. He let out a soft sigh.

'Why did I go. Why didn't I just stay home' thought Jimin. He was worried about his hyung. He was forced out of the dorm without an explanation and to Jimin it didn't seem like a good sign. He was going to stay home anyway along with Jin and Hoseok telling him not to leave the apartment and Jimin was going to obey, but as he started to pace around the room his worries got to the best of him and before he knew it he was standing in front of their company. No one knew he was there, that made things much easier for him to sneak into the room next door.

He took his hand and passed it though his hair letting out another sigh. Jimin closed his eyes, leaning back into the couch and slowly falls asleep.


	2. He doesn't trust you

_**A/N: Ah~ I re-wrote this over so many times,but in the end, I don't think I did a good job. SORRY**_

 **He doesn't trust you**

A loud crash of pots and plates could be heard a few feet away from where Jimin was sleeping, along with blaring voices startled the poor boy awake. Jimin sat up rapidly almost falling of the small couch. He let out a groan, rubbing his eyes slowly, he rested his head down on the couch's armrest managing to at least get a few more hours of sleep in. That wasn't going to happen, the moment Jimin closed his eyes again another crash was heard, Jimin assumed it was from the kitchen from all the plates that had smashed onto the floor. All of a sudden a loud cry could be heard,"Fucking shit Hoseok, you ass!". After that came a high pitched monkey laugh, making Jimin sneer.

Jimin shot his eyes open, lifting his head off the armrest, he saw Hoseok walk out the kitchen and gave him a menacing look. Hoseok simply give him a weird dynamic dance before sitting next to him. He wrapped his arms around the small boy, squeezing him hard. "Morning Jiminnie~" Hoseok said right into his ear. Jimin rested his head onto his shoulder, gaving him a cheeky smile, "Morning Hyung~" he answered back. Jin suddenly ran out of the kitchen. "I'm going to bea-" he stopped talking the moment he saw Jimin. He gave him a smile, "Hi...Can you step aside so I can beat Hoseok to death?". Jimin gave him a small nod, sliding his body over but was stopped short when Hoseok suddenly grabbed him, pulling him close. He started to talk in a forced voice, "N-no...Jiminnie save your innocent Hyung".

"Let him go!" Jin yelled at him. Hoseok slide his body behind Jimin, making the small boy sit on his lap, "NEVA!", Jin rushed over to them, pulling at Jimin's arms but Hoseok pull them back. It was a tug-of-war and Jimin didn't know what to do. Jin got extremely close to Jimin and it hit him. Jin's shirt smelled horrible, like a mixture of garlic and vinegar and old eggs. It made Jimin want to gag.

"You guys are soooo loud"

The three boys looked over to the voice. Standing a few feet away from them was Namjoon, he looked grumpy and irritated to be woken up way to early, even if it was only 9:34 A.M. He stretched his arms, yawing and walked over to the table that was set in the middle of the room, sitting down. "Hoseok let Jin hit you in the arm", "Hell NO!" Jin let out a growl, "I'll get you later" was all he said before going into his shared bedroom, slamming the door shut.

A few minutes later Jin returned not sparing a glance at Hoseok who was now sitting on the floor watching something on T.V, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Slowly each of the members started to wake up, Taehyung coming out first and Yoongi last. After Jin finished making breakfast everyone ate in silence. It felt awkward to Jimin, this was happening mainly because of him.

It was silence for 10 minutes until Jungkook spoke, " Why is it so quiet" was what he said with a mouth full of food. Everyone gave him long blank stares. Then Yoongi spoke up "Yeah...Why is it so quiet Jungkook?", "I don't know Hyung, but it's strange", "Yeah it is. I mean yesterday we talked, I said what I had to say, I think everyone did too sooo?".

Namjoon let out a laugh, "Enough you two. Lets just act like before...kind of, but we will still go back on the matter later. Not when we have so much to do". Everyone let out a hum, "But we will still hate you and ignore your ass until you say sorry" Jin quickly said. Yoongi banged his hand on the table, "Oh you bitch, I said it yesterday and I can repeat it today", "Guys...Just listen to Namjoon...its the best option...and for me too. I don't like seeing you fight" Jimin cut in.

"Pfft...You're the one who started this bullshit", "YOONGI" Jin yelled out. "WHAT, YOU WANNA START AGAIN?" Yoongi yelled back at him, "LET"S GO, MAYBE I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS TODAY", "I DARE YOU" he said back, Jin was going to say something but Namjoon cut in. "S.T.O.P I.T" silence filled the room for a few seconds before Yoongi spoke again. "Let me just take my fucking plate, throw it at your face, go to my room, and plan the death of all of you", Yoongi stood up with his plate, for a second it did look like he was going to throw the plate at Jin. Jin flinched back waiting for it to be thrown, trying his best to hide behind Namjoon while the other 4 were ready to jump the rapper. Yoongi rolled his eyes and let out a scoff "Pussy" was all he said. He put the plate in the sink, walked to his room, slamming the door on purpose. "If only I could get away with murder" Jin said, going back to his food.

The rest of the morning went by normally with the absence of Yoongi. Namjoon, Taehyung, and Jungkook left the dorm to enjoy their day off while Jimin, Jin, Hoseok and Yoongi stayed inside getting the rest and peace they needed. During one point in the afternoon Jin and Hoseok started to cause chaos again.

"Hoseok come here and try this" Jin yelled out from the kitchen. "Try what?" Hoseok yelled out which was unnecessary. "This drink I made!" Hoseok didn't move. He looked at Jimin with a questioning look on his face. "I don't trust him" Hoseok whispered to Jimin, then yelled back to Jin, "Why not let Jimin try it". Silence filled the room, Hoseok let out a smile as if he knew what Jin was trying to do but then Jin came out of the kitchen, holding a cup of red juice. He walked over to Jimin, kneeling down he held the cup near his mouth. Jimin opened it and let Jin pour the red liquid into his mouth. Jimin gave him a questioning look. The red juice was actually just fruit punch. Jin made a shushing sound, moving his head to Hoseok. "Ah! Jin hyung that is soooo good." Jimin said trying to sound believable. "Thank you" was all Jin said. "Hyung you should try it", Jimin gave Hoseok a bubbly smile.

The rapper glanced back and forth between the two vocalists. He let out a sigh nodding at Jin. Jin went over to him, handing out the cup. Hoseok just sat there looking up at him, "I'm not going to feed you, Jimin is the only one getting special treatment". Hoseok made a nasty face, taking the cup he started to drink rapidly. Out of the blue Jin cupped the bottom of the cup pushing it up slowly, he then roughly tilled it back all the way making the juice fall all over Hoseok's shirt. "Payback is a bitch" Jin said, he took the cup out of his hands walking back into the kitchen. Hoseok just stood there in the middle of the room. Shocked, he looked over to Jimin shaking his head then walked over to their shared bedroom.

Jin poked his head out of the kitchen looking around slowly, he gave Jimin a small smile and walked back into his room closing the door as quietly as to not disturb Yoongi or alert Hoseok. Jimin rolled his eyes 'My Hyungs are so childish' he thought. Jimin picked up the remove control, since Hoseok was out of the living room be could finally watch what he wanted. He started flipping through the channels, then Hoseok bursted out his room running to the kitchen to find Jin only realizing the older boy wasn't in there. He returned to the living room holding a bottle of water and gave Jimin a look, "Where did he go", Jimin pointed at Jin and Yoongi's shared bedroom but before he could tell Hoseok that Yoongi was still sleeping be barged inside, screaming. Jimin didn't know what happened but a lot of screaming come out of the room along with' fucks', 'shit', 'die' and 'you'll pay for this later'. Jimin heard a few things fall to the floor, some broke but others made a loud annoying sound.

Then it happened.

Min Yoongi woke up.

"Stop making so MUCH NOISE! I AM TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP HERE. YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM BEFORE I FUCK YOU UP. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL. I FUCKING NEED SLEEP, A MAN NEEDS SLEEP. WHY ARE YOU STILL IN HERE?"

Jin and Hoseok quickly made there way out of the room, closing the door rapidly. Jin's hair was a chaotic mess, his shirt was wet from the water, Hoseok didn't look any good either. His hair was surprisingly the same but his shirt was also wet but it didn't seem to be from water. Hoseok also had a big red scratch on his face from his ear traveling to the corner of his mouth. They took a few steps forward but Yoongi then opened his shared bedroom door scaring the shit out of the two. Yoongi passed by them muttering a "Fucking shit" under his breath. He walked right up to Jimin, snatched the control from his hands, sat down on the floor and changed the channel.

Jin and Hoseok quietly sat down on either side of Jimin, never speaking a word. Hoseok badly imitated Yoongi's mad face which earned him loud laughs from the vocalists.

Yoongi let out a sigh, he turned his head to see what all laughing was. He saw what Hoseok was doing, he wanted to say something, cuss at him, yell at him, but he was in no mood to do anything so he put up with it. He saw the way Jimin was laughing and let out a scoff. 'He was fucking crying his ass off two days ago, now look at him. That fucking bitch'. Yoongi slammed the control on the table making the three men behind him shut up. "Wow, Jimin looks so happy despite what happened. Two face?...yeah two face" Yoongi said in a calming voice. "Shut the fuck up. Do not start" Jin hissed back.

"But look at him, laughing his ass off"

"Of course he his. Were cheering him up" Hoseok said back. "Yeah but I supposedly 'crossed the line' and he looks fine to me". "Oh. so you want him to be crying his ass off? HUH! When you don't fucking apologize knowing you are sooooo wrong!"

"PFFT, please, me? wrong? No. I was only joking. That bitch was laughing and joking with me! You said he was crying asking me to stop. WHAT A LIE. HE WAS ONLY LOOKING FOR ATTENTION! Isn't that right, pretty boy?"

"Jimin do not answer him" Jin said in a strict tone. "He was crying, HE WAS CRYING, HE WAS CRYING WHEN HE RAN TO ME AND NAMJOON. JIMIN WOULDN'T LIE!" Jin added. "OH MY GOD. You're only believing him because he had a few tears in him eyes".

"A few tears?! This poor child cried for two hours straight. When we thought he was done he would burst out in tears again!", "...Crying so much over a fucking joke? Wow...wow wow wow wow wow wow wow, like I said yesterday, a sensitive bitch"

"No he isn't. Jimin didn't think of it as a joke. He never did"

"Right, right. He took it personally...why?". "It's up to Jimin to tell you. He doesn't trust you with something so...deep...or personally. He doesn't trust you at all" Jin said in a flat voice. Yoongi had been sitting with his back to them but that one comment made him turn around to looked at the younger boy. He stood up, walked right in front of him. He was going to say something but kept his mouth shut. He didn't know what to do now. After staring at the boy for 2 minutes Yoongi finally spoke up, "Is that true?" he asked. Jimin looked down at his hands. He stayed quiet, he didn't want to say anything. "IS IT TRUE?" he asked again, but Jimin didn't say anything. 'LOOK UP AT ME AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!". Jimin finally looked up avoiding his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but the front door swung open, Taehyung calling out "We're home~". Namjoon was the first to walk inside after taking off his shoes. He looked at the four men in front of him. He knew something was wrong off the bat. Jin's face was red, Hoseok looked displeased, Jimin looked as if he was afraid and Yoongi was to close to him. Namjoon set his things down walking over to him, he pulled Yoongi's arm, pushing him back a few feet from Jimin.

"What happened?" was all he asked. "What do you think" Jin said. Namjoon then sighed, passing his cold hands over his forehead. "I told you, I told everyone to forget about what happened, to go back like we were before, and that we will go back on the matter LATER. Now you will listen to me and do it". The four men nodded. Jin got up from the couch dragging Jimin with him. He opened Jimin's bedroom door, gave Yoongi a dirty face before slamming the door shut. Everyone went on to do there own thing and for the first time in months the Bangtan dorm was muted.


	3. Pleasant Night

**Chapter 3**

 **Pleasant Night**

Min Yoongi couldn't sleep. He laid in his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. He was frustrated beyond means. Jin was pushing his limits, not stopping with all the bullshit, forcing everything way too much and Yoongi was about ready to eradicate that Hyung of his, but if it wasn't for the little, the littlest ounce of respect Yoongi still had for the eldest he would've done it the day he accused him. Yoongi let out a heavy sigh, rolling over to face the other bed across the room. Yoongi knew Jin was still with Jimin. 'He's a grown man, he doesn't need his mommy with him all the time' Yoongi thought, letting out a scoff afterwards.

A loud crash was heard outside his door. Yoongi rolled his eyes, letting out another sigh. In all honestly, he didn't want to deal with the rest of them. The moment Jin took Jimin, practically breaking down the door, everyone turned their attention to Yoongi. He was put on the spot again and he knew they weren't going to let up. Yoongi knew this was going to be added to the 'many' insensible things he had done. 'Bullshit' was all Yoongi thought as he got up from the couch, that was one of the many reasons he had gone to bed at 6:45 pm, the other was a matter of fact to the rapper, he simply didn't want to be in a room where everyone was against him, a room where it barley felt safe to even speak his mind anymore.

Yoongi let out a grunt, passing both his hands over his head, messing up his minty blue hair. He threw his blanket off of him, forcing himself off the bed. Stumbling around in the darkness, he was able to find the small light switch at the corner of the room. Yoongi's and Jin's shared room was moderately clean, a few clothes were thrown here and there, along with food wrappers. Yoongi quickly cleaned up his clothes, threw the wrappers over to Jin's side. Once he was satisfied with the cleaning, he went to grab his phone which was charging on the bed stand. He opened the V app, clicking for a live broadcasting, noting that he had a minute before going live, Yoongi quickly went to grab the selfie stick Jin hid in his drawer. Once he grabbed it, Yoongi settled down comfortably on his bed again. Yoongi knew he had to calm down. He wasn't mad, but he was just drained of any will, he didn't feel like himself. He didn't like it, ever since the 'meeting' he didn't feel content with himself, adding along with what happened earlier just made his mood down spiral. He knew the fans would bring his mood up. Knowing that they care so much for them, was enough for him to be happy again, every time he was frustrated he would think of the many fans that would support them through thick and thin. His fans were everything to him, they were the support that all the members needed, support that he need.

Once the time counted down to zero, Yoongi started to causally speak. "Hello~ Hello~ Suga here" he said, ending with a small smile. Yoongi let out a sigh, but not one of those sighs of stress or irritation but a sigh of happiness, finally being able to relax from all the bullshit that's been going on felt good. He said hello to many of the comments from his fans. "So...um. I don't really have a reason for going live today. I had some free time, so why not spend it with you guys...Yeah?", once he said that comments poured out, many asserting their excitement, while others said I love you and Oppa, and how amazing he looked. Yoongi found that the fans had given him a nickname because of his hair color. "Mint Suga" he said without realizing it, his pronunciation of mint sounded good to him, so he repeated it a few more times.

He let out a laugh, "I am going to let you guys decide on the topic for today" he said with a tone of excitement.

Yoongi looked through the many comments, before finding a good topic, he looked at the username to see if he was going to be able to pronounce it right. The comment was in Korean but the name was in English. Before he had the chance to speak, something or someone crashed into his door. It did startle him, but he tried not to show it to much. Another crash happened, followed by loud footsteps. Once it seemed that no more noise was going to happen, he turned his attention back to the fans. "Those rascals, so loud" he said, shaking his head. "Lets conti-"

Yoongi was cut off when Taehyung crashed into his room. Throwing himself on Yoongi's bed, then getting up to slowly closing the door as quietly as he could. Taehyung turned around, simply staring at Yoongi, but Yoongi didn't want to make a scene for the way he barged into his room, so he continued with the broadcast. "Like I said, loud". Taehyung went over to his side, positioning his head about half an inch from Yoongi's shoulder. He looked into the phone, "OH~ were live. Hello this is V a.k.a Taehyung, but! you knew that already" Taehyung lifted his eyebrows a few times then let out a huge smile.

Yoongi didn't mind much that Taehyung added himself into the broadcasting, it was nice to be able to talk normally. The tension that they had disappeared, it seemed like they went back to the way it was before the whole Jimin fiasco happened, but he knew once they said goodbye everything was going to go back to the way it was, so he enjoyed as much interaction he could get out of Taehyung, gladly the younger boy let him. After 10 minutes, talking about a random show that Taehyung watched a few times and bashing the Maknae on how disrespectful he was when it came to Taehyung and his food, making it the whole reason Taehyung had barged into Yoongi's room in the first place, along with answering many questions from the fans. They were going to act out a little scene per the request of a fan and much to Yoongi's dismay.

"Okay, Okay, Hyung you will be the girl first an-"

"Hold on! I'm not going to be the girl, I am older, so I have a say"

"But Hyung, were both going to be the girl anyway!"

"No!"

"It's better to get it over with first!"

"But I don't want to be it first!...Lets do Kai Bai Bo, before the fans get bored and leave"

Taehyung let out a small grunt, he got up from Yoongi's bed facing the smaller boy. They both raised there hands and in fusion yelled.

"Kai, Bai, Bo". In the first try both came out with rock, so they did it again. "Kai, Bai, Bo". Nothing, "Kai, Bai, bo", in the third try Yoongi won, Taehyung put forth a rock while Yoongi came out with paper.

"Yes, I am the master..." Yoongi said, "That sounds weird" Taehyung commented, only get his mouth shushed by Yoongi's hand. Yoongi took the phone out of the selfie stick and placed it on top of his dresser, managing to set the camera to see his bed only."Okay, Hyung, please begin. I'll try be as real as possible".

Yoongi walked over to the door. He stood there for only a few moments, then walked over to Taehyung in a forced stride, trying to look as bad as possible. He stopped in front of him, then sat down harshly on the bed, looking right into his eyes."YA" Yoongi said to him. Taehyung looked at him with a surprised face. "That is not way to speak to a lady" he said in a forced high pitch voice. Both men had to maintain there composure before laughing there ass off. Yoongi ignored the question completely, "What do you think your doing, HUH?". "What are you talking about!" Taehyung squeaked out.

"You know exactly what i'm saying".Taehyung let out an over exaggerated huff, looking away. Yoongi took his face into his hands, forcing Taehyung to look at him. "You keep playing with me heart" Yoongi let out, the room went silent, both boys tried so hard to hold in there laughter but it proved to be took much for them. They failed and bursted with laughter, Yoongi sliding down to the floor, face flushed red. He looked over at Taehyung, he was covering his face, but it was obvious he was laughing hard.

Yoongi got up from the floor trying to calm himself down a bit, he took the camera, "Hyung, is that how you would talk to the girl you like?" Taehyung asked, Yoongi looked at him and shook his head, "It's called confessing, but no. I wouldn't do it that way. I would probably die of embarrassment before I could let a word out. Okay your turn"

"AH...Hyung, you see I...um" Taehyung tried to find an excuse to not do it, but a knock on the door prevented him from saying anymore. Jungkook popped his head inside the room. "Hello, beautiful A.r.m.y's ." Jungkook said waving at the phone. "Hyung's, food is ready. You have to hurry Jin hyung is half way done with his 2 plate" Jungkook waved at the phone once more before leaving the room.

Both boys looked over at the phone, "Ah, no. We'll it seems we have to say goodbye"Taehyung said. "Yes, we had a great time today, Hope we will be able to speak again soon~". "Bye" both boys said. Once Yoongi ended the broadcast, he lightly threw his phone onto his bed, let out a stretch.

"That was nice, Hyung" Taehyung said in a low voice. Yoongi turned around to look at him. "Which part?" Yoongi asked, voice a little uncertain. Taehyung let out a sigh and sat on Jin's bed. "All of it" Taehyung simply answered. "It's great not being so tense, and just having fun, even though your pretty lazy". "I'm not that lazy! but if it wasn't for Jin. I mean why does everyone agree with him, he's...", Yoongi let out an irritated sigh. "Hyung, I'm still mad at you, but only because you made Jimin cry, I know, you think he overreacted, but...I mean, he had, HAD and probably still has shit from the past and stuff" Taehyung raised his hand to scratch behind his ear. "What thing, what past, why does he not trust me enough to tell me?"

Taehyung shot his head up. "Doesn't trust you? I mean he has said you seem like an irresponsible person, but never said to the point of not being able to trust you, I think, I zone out sometimes, don't trust what I just said. And, I don't know why he didn't tell you. I don't know. Not everyone knows...just you and Jungkook, but if you really want to know, get closer to him. You two are the only ones that don't really, umm...share or spend lots of time together, so I don't know". Yoongi didn't say anything, so Jimin does trust him, maybe. Yoongi started to fume, Jin had lied just to get him, but from what Taehyung said, he might of been telling the truth. Yoongi wanted to curse so much. But that quickly left his mind, if he really wanted to know, he should put forth the effort, but Yoongi questioned himself. 'Do I really want to know, Is it necessary for me to know? I don't care for him after the shit he just pulled. I don't...'. He heard the door open and Jungkook popped in again. "Um...are you not going to eat Yoongi hyung, Taehyung hyung?"

"Of course I am!" Taehyung yelled, rushing to get to the kitchen and fetch his food. Yoongi slowly followed suit after him. When he got there two plates were already set up on the kitchen counter. Yoongi took his and sat down in the living room. Everyone was there except for Jin, but Yoongi could see his messy plate still filled with food. Jungkook wasn't kidding. Yoongi quietly ate his food, never paying attention to ruckus the younger boys were making, or when Jin returned, along with the annoying sounds he makes while stuffing his face with food.

Once Yoongi was done, he stood up, setting plate in the sink. He took a drink of water, slowly moving out of the kitchen with the cup. He stopped at the door frame, looking at his band mates. Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung were completely distracted with a game, discarding their food, Namjoon was busying shuffling through papers, while Jin was finishing the last bits of his food. Yoongi finished his drink, also putting the cup into the sink. He was going to leave to his room until he stopped in his tracks. He looked at the members again to only notice that Hoseok wasn't there with them. Yoongi looked at the table in the center of the living room, there were plates from the younger boys, but there was one in the corner on the table, it was still full making Yoongi assume it was Hoseok's plate. Yoongi didn't know whether to call anyone on it, he didn't know if he they would even listen to him. Yoongi let out a sigh, he hated thinking like that. Thinking like he doesn't matter to any of them anymore.

Yoongi started walking into his room. His bedroom was beside the bathroom, it was demanded by Jin to have their bedroom there, saying it would be easier for him to get ready in the morning. Yoongi was going to step foot into his shared bedroom, but something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. When he turned his head he saw Hoseok. The rapper was crouching towards the toilet, he had his head nestled into the crook of his arm, while his other hand was slowly rubbing his stomach. Yoongi took a good look at him, he couldn't really see his face, but it seemed pale to him. Yoongi looked back at the 4 other men in the living room, they didn't seem to busy, but Yoongi didn't want to make a fuss so he slowly walked up to Hoseok. The rapper didn't notice him. Yoongi crouched down to his level, lightly tapping his shoulder. Hoseok slowly raised his head up, his eyes come first before he raised it completely. He was pale.

"You good?" Yoongi whispered for no reason. Hoseok didn't say anything but the groan he let out spoke for itself. Yoongi didn't know what to do in this type of situation, he sat on the floor, awkwardly rubbing Hoseok's back. The younger boy just crouched there, there were times where he was about to hurl but nothing came out. After a few minutes, Yoongi stood up. He walked into his room reaching for his phone. He unlocked it, went to his search engine and searched for a remedy. He didn't know exactly what Hoseok had but anything that had to do with the stomach, he read on it.

Yoongi found many remedy's that used tea, while others recommended mint or ginger. Yoongi certainly can make tea, he thought adding mint wouldn't be such a bad combination. Yoongi once again threw his phone on his bed. He went over to Hoseok. "Come, stand up", He said. Yoongi tugged on his arm, encouraging him to stand up, once he did Yoongi quietly and quickly moved him to Hoseok's shard bedroom. Once inside, he laid him down on his bed, covering him with his blanket. "Don't worry, Hyung got this", the moment Yoongi said that Hoseok let out a grunt, making Yoongi scoff. Yoongi walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen once again. He got out a small kettle, and a random tea bag. He filled the kettle with water, threw in the mysterious tea bag, set it over a fire and waited. While he waited, he rampaged throughout the cabinets trying to find mint, but it seemed like that was the only ingredient they didn't have, they did have a load of ginger. Yoongi had to scratch the idea of mint and use ginger. He got a small piece of ginger, took a knife, peeled the skin and started to cut it into a much smaller size.

The water in the kettle started to boil, in a way that was the only way Yoongi could tell if it was ready. He shut of the fire, got a cup and carefully poured the tea into it. Once he managed to do that without burning himself, he put in the small pieces of ginger stirring it with the knife. He took the cup, walking back to Hoseok. He was just laying there, not doing anything. Yoongi walked up to him, Hoseok looked up to his Hyung.

Yoongi gave him the cup, the younger boy took it happily, taking a sip. His face scrunched up, he closed his eyes tightly, "Hyung...what did you do?" he asked with a ragged voice. "I made tea and added a bit of ginger to help you get better faster" Yoongi simply answered. Hoseok placed the cup on the floor, "T-thank you? but if I drink that, I'll die...", Yoongi rolled his eyes, 'At least I tried' he thought. "Are you just going to stand there?" Hoseok said in an irritated voice. Yoongi looked at him, "Yeah" he said. Hoseok looked at him with a confused face, then he rolled his eyes. Yoongi could tell Hoseok didn't want his company, it was evident, but Yoongi had nothing else to do.

"Hyung, I want to sleep", Yoongi was going to say something, he didn't. He lightly nodded his head, but made no effort to leave. Instead he turned around, turning of the lights, slowly closing the door, he shuffled his way over to Hoseok's bed. Taking a random blanket he found, he threw himself to the corner of the bed. There was at least 2 inches between the two boys. It felt awkward this wasn't something they would normally do, but Yoongi didn't really care, all he wanted was company and he was going to do anything to get it . "I'm just going to take a small nap", Yoongi said.

Hoseok didn't know what to do. "Yeah right" was all he said.


	4. It's Just a Joke, Right?

**Chapter 4**

 **It's Just a Joke, Right?**

"Make sure you have everything with you!" Jin hollered out to the two boys rummaging around the dorm before walking out, leaving the front door wide open.

Jimin let out a low hum while Jungkook took it upon himself to scream from the top of his lungs to the departing elder. Jimin rolled his eyes. He had a headache and the loudness that erupted in the dorm an hour ago along with Jungkook purposely being loud and obnoxious wasn't helping in any way possible. Jimin took it upon himself to just stay quiet, to not intervene and deal with his aching head by himself. He didn't want to make a comment, that would be retaliated by Yoongi, starting a fight, just like it did an hour ago. Jimin had decided to apprehend Jungkook's disrespectfulness towards the leader and Yoongi had to make a snarky comment that ticked Jin and Hoseok off at the same time, creating a loud, banging, swearing mess of a fight. If it wasn't for Namjoon and their manager, someone was bound to end up with a shattered nose.

Jimin grabbed his black Adidas backpack, swinging it around his shoulders, he went over to his dresser, grabbing his clear silver round glasses, shoving them into his sweater pocket. He slowly strolled over to the living room. Jungkook was already there, staring at the T.V instead of putting on his shoes. "Ah~ Jiminne! Ima be so alone!" Hoseok yelled out from the small couch. His voice was raspy with a strange tone to it. "Hyung...you're going to enjoy being here by yourself, don't deny it" Jimin answered back. He walked over to the front door, grabbing a random pair of shoes out the thousands they have stacked up. "Hyung...What are we supposed to do? What dances are we supposed to cover?" Jungkook asked, moving over to the ill rapper. "I told Jimin"

"Nope"

"Ah, go grab a pen and paper". Jungkook set his backpack down on the floor, making his way over to the small shelf placed on the opposite side of the T.V. "Write this down. Run, I need you, Crow tit, Dope...ahh I haven't figured out the rest yet"

"Can't we add some of the old dances, like No More Dream and N.O, stuff like that for the opening, then go to the recent ones and the mini games and such" Jungkook added. Hoseok let out hum, nodding his head. "Ah, let's put..Tomorrow and I like it, the fans loves those dances" Jimin commented from the door. "They love our hip thrusts~ Okay so, Run, I need you, Crow tit, Dope, Tomorrow, No more dream, N.O...and I like it. I feel like it's too little, but we are going to sing some song too. Actually keep those dances in mind, compromise with the rest of the members, I say we should just take a few albums, the first and the recent one is a must, but the rest is up to you guys" Hoseok said, before letting out a hard cough. "What if we forget some of the dances, what if we mess up, Hyung we need you, we can't rely on just Jungkook and me...you know, especially now that everyone is on...bad t-"

"It's going to be okay Jimin. Once the music starts, everything is going to go smoothly and you guys aren't like Jin who forgets the choreography over a short span of months". Jimin let out a small laugh, he gave Hoseok a small smile before turning around, walking towards the open door. He peered down at Jungkook, who was busy putting on his shoes in a hasty manner. Once he finished, they both said their goodbyes, closing the door behind them. Both men made their way down to the main entrance, entering the parked SUV. "Wow, You guys took a while," Taehyung said, the moment Jimin took his place, closing the car door. "Whatever" he retorted back. A minute passed before their manager decided to move the car forward.

Jimin looked out the window. Looking up at the dark clouds slowly engulfing the morning sky. There was barely anyone walking around the streets. He could see a few store owners lifting up security gates and showing the open signs. The car turned a few streets and Jimin noticed a few kids walking down the road wearing their school uniforms, red and black plaid skirts and all black pants with a black blazer and small necktie. Jimin assumed they were in high school, making him let out a scoff and a scowl. His high school years were the worst, from start to finish, even though he was with Bangtan during two of those years, the moments with the rest of the members and with their fans were really the only times he truly enjoyed, but when he just went to school every day like he had to, he mourned it all the way through. From 8:30 to 4:00 pm, it was torture and he hated remembering those days. Jimin quickly turned away from the window, facing the black leather seat in front of him.

The SUV was hushed. The only noise in the car was the low bass of music from the radio and an annoying blinging sound from a game Taehyung started to play. Jimin looked over to his side. Taehyung sat in the middle while Yoongi sat on the far left. Jimin lightly rested his head against Taehyung's shoulder blade, looking down at his phone. To Jimin's surprise, Taehyung wasn't playing a game. He was in a group chat, looking closely, Jimin saw that the people in the chat were the rest of the members, Hoseok, Jin, Rap monster, that was about all he could get before Taehyung exited the app. Jimin reached into his pocket, getting his phone out. He lifted his head off Taehyung to properly unlock his phone, once he did he went straight to his messages, only to see no new message, nor any notification. "Can I see your phone for a sec?" Jimin asked Taehyung, holding out his hand. Taehyung willingly gave him his phone, unlocked. Once he got it, Jimin went over to his messages, only to find nothing about his previous conversations. He exited the app. Then right in the front row was a messaging app, an app Jimin never seen before. He clicked on it, waited for it to load, then a small red bubble appeared, signaling a new message. "What. The. Actual. FUCK. You guys have a group chat and I'm not fucking in it" Jimin hollered out. "Please. They all kicked me out of it" Yoongi spoke up.

"What...HE was in the group chat and I'm not...wow"

"OHHH. I knew we forgot something. Jimin" Namjoon spoke up from the passenger seat. "That something is a someone for your information" Jimin retorted back.

"No wonder. I thought Jimin hyung just didn't want to talk to us, it seemed weird. He wasn't invited...makes sense" Jungkook said from the back row. "Why was I kicked out?"

"For your bullshit recently," Jin said. "Bullshit, wow. SO for my bullshit, I had to be kicked out, it's just a chat...we have a dorm for a reason"

"Hey. It wasn't me who decided to kick you out, it was our amazing leader" Jin told him.

"NO! Jin pressured me to kick you out" Namjoon retorted back."Excuse me! I wasn't invited"

"It's just a chat, no big deal. It's okay Jimin were the unwanted ones" Yoongi said with a smirk on his face."What the fuck are you saying? You're the only unwanted one" Jin said. "Bitch, what? Keep your mouth shut before I mess up that pretty face of yours" Yoongi snapped back at him. "Guys..."

"Fine. Me and Yoongi hyung are the unwanted. I see. I'll text him now, and not include all of you. Hyung it's okay, I got your back"

"Wait, so you have his back now because of a stupid chat," Taehyung said.

"Yeah. He did bad shit, I know. But this is the only thing, I will be okay doing with him"

"Yeah. Tell them Jimin. See, my sweet and darling Dongsaeng has my back. Let me text you. Hold on it will be hilarious. Let's hope Jin doesn't find out"

"Mother fucker. Get your short ass back over here, so I can beat the shit out of it" Jin yelled, unbuckling his seat belt, scooting forward to Yoongi. "I dare you" was all the rapper said. Jin was going to grab a chunk of Yoongi's mint hair, but he was stopped by Namjoon. "KIM SEOKJIN. DON'T YOU DARE. SIT BACK DOWN" he yelled. Jin gave Yoongi a nasty look. "Don't worry, we have all practice" Yoongi whispered back to him. Jimin scratched his head, letting out a small smile. 'Geez. They have to calm down' thought Jimin. The rest of the drive to their studio was silent, occasionally, Yoongi and Jin would spit curses back and forth to each other, causing a ruckus again and again.

Jimin stepped out of the SUV first. He kept his head down, staring at the ground. The air smelled musky, just like it away did before the rain poured down in Seoul. They six boys made their way into their dance studio. "Don't pay attention to what Yoongi has to say?" Jin told them, out of earshot of him. Jimin nodded his head. He took off his backpack, laying it down against one of the none mirrored walls. He took his glasses, putting them on. He went over to the center of the dance studio, sitting down. Jimin stretched out on of his legs, reaching forward to his feet, doing the same thing to the other leg.

Jimin was minding his own business when he suddenly felt a hand grasp the top his head. He jolted, quickly looking up. Taehyung gave him a smile. "Listen, we should play a prank on Yoongi hyung. Jungkook and Jin hyung are in"

Jimin gave him a hard look. "Why" he sternly said. "Well, Jungkook was the one who came up with it, but, but, we play jokes on each other all the time what's the biggie," Taehyung said, lightly hitting his arm. "Yeah, but why Yoongi hyung out of all people. You and Jungkook say shit behind his back, and this is probably another stupid shit you guys want to pull. And I'm guessing Jin hyung was there when Jungkook was saying shit, so you HAD to include him"

Taehyung gave him a small frown. "Why are you getting so defensive. Did you know what he did, he made you cry, and remember the pain you felt all those yea-"

"Stop right there," Jimin said, holding a hand toward Taehyung's mouth. "It is true that that happened. But he is our Hyung and we are his Dongsaeng's. He deserves respect..even if..he. He's only being an asshole because of the way were treating him"

"Jimin. It's only going to be a joke, nothing to it. You in or out"

"Out"

"Why? Come on!"

"No. Leave me be, don't include me in it. I don't want to take part in it, and that's final"

"Shit, fine, Don't bark at me" Taehyung ruffled Jimin's hair. He got up from the floor, stretching out his arms. "Can you tell the others to come and stretch, were going to start" Jimin said. Taehyung gave him a nod before walking away. Jimin sighed. He rubbed his temples slowly, his headache started to pound harder, and harder. Jimin glanced over at Yoongi, he was standing near the door, using his phone. Jimin bit his bottom lip, he wondered if he should tell Yoongi, but if he did there was going to be a possibility that the rapper wouldn't believe him. "Okay, stretch" Jin hollered out. Jungkook walked over to Jimin, sitting right in front of him. He started to stretch out his legs. The other members sat around Jimin, doing their own kind of stretching. After ten minutes, everyone was ready to go.

"Hoseok hyung said that we need to go over a few dances, and to decided what songs we want to sing, dance," Jungkook told everyone. Holding the piece of paper he had written on at the dorms. "He said the most recent album and the first are a must. We had some songs in mind also. So we made a list before leaving the dorm. Run, I need you, N.O, No more dream, I like it, Crow tit, Tomorrow, Dope" Jimin added. "We can take some from each album, because, we have Boy in Luv also and Just one day" Yoongi added in. The boys nodded. "We have two weeks right, why don't we just, focus on our recent album and then we go from there. If you want to do No more dream, we will do it" Namjoon said, " I think it's much better, because we have to do band practice, so there will be a lot of songs to sing. We take small chunks, that way we don't have too much to deal with all at once, and we won't be so worn out by the time we have the concert" Namjoon added. The rest of the boys nodded. "So, Run, I need you, Dope and...No more dream. Then we add more from there, today we can do just those, or we can do the list you gave us, depends on how many mistakes we do, and how many times we want to go over them. I have a schedule to do, not saying that we have to cut it short, but we need to know what were going to do first, so that tomorrow, I practice them. And not to mention the whole concert isn't just us dancing and singing. We will have mini games, where we get to literally interact without fans, and where we answer questions and all those things" Namjoon continued. "So, who wants to do the list they gave us, or take the two most recent albums" Namjoon finally said.

The six boys looked at each other, then came to the conclusion of doing the list Jimin had read out. They got some water, stretched for a second time, then started off with Run. They redid the same song over and over again, two hours at least before they moved onto the next song. By the time they finished the list, it was 5:17 pm. Namjoon had his schedule to keep before he left he told the boys to go one more round then head home. They gave him an okay.

Jimin walked over to his book bag, unzipping it in a hasty manner to get the ramen bowl out of there. Once he got everything out, juice, ramen bowl and a few fruits he walked over to the companies break room.

The break room wasn't big, but it was big enough to have people eat and socialize in it. Jimin walked over to the sink, turning the nob over to the hot water before, flicking it up. Once he did that, a rush of water poured down. Jimin passed his hand under it, the water rushed all over, it rushed up to his wrist and splashed onto the counter. After the water started to turn hot, he pulled his hand away. He placed his ramen bowl under it, pouring water until the small indent on the inside. Jimin carefully walked over to the microwave, pressing the small white four, and the microwave automatically started to work.

Jimin rested his back on the small table the microwave was placed on, facing the door. He stood there, waiting and waiting. Over time, his gaze would direct itself to the tile floor. Jimin would just stare at until his eyes hurt from the pattern. He moved his head around, cracking his bones. In the midst of doing that, the sink turned on making Jimin jolt up in fear. He turned towards the sink to find Yoongi giving him a nasty look. "What. What's your problem" he said in an unpleased mood. Jimin shook his head. "Here," Yoongi said, turning off the sink. "Put that in there when yours is done" he added. Yoongi turned around to walk away, but Jimin stopped him. "Hyung, wait," he said, reaching out a hand towards him. Jimin didn't really know what to say, he didn't want him to go back and face humiliation. Jimin knew that they boys were simply waiting until Namjoon left, and since now is there break it would serve as a good time to pull an ass of a prank.

Yoongi turned around. Giving him a blank look. "I...I want to talk" Jimin said. "With me, the asshole?"

"Hyung. I forgive you"

"Yeah , right. I wasn't in the wrong in the first place"

"I know... I'm sorry"

"Bullshit," Yoongi said and at the same exact moment, the microwave let out its annoying, loud beeping sound. Yoongi pushed Jimin out of the way. He took the ramen bowl out and placed his inside. Punching in the number four. " I don't need your bullshit or pity party...you lost my respect. No way you'll earn it back" Yoongi whispered. He let out a small smile, then walked away. Jimin frowned, passing his hand over his forehead. He turned around, grabbed his ramen bowl only to release it out of pain. "Shit" he groaned out. Jimin looked around the room. In the far end of the counter was a roll of paper towels. Jimin rushed his way over there. He took the paper towel roll, pulling out way to many. He rushed back to his ramen bowl, grabbing it by one end, pulling the bowl forward towards the edge of the counter. He wondered how Yoongi was able to take it out without feeling any pain. He took a few paper towels, placing them on at the bottom of the bowl, he then took the remaining paper towels, grabbing the rim. Jimin slowly lifted it up, cautiously not to spill anything on him nor on the floor.

Once Jimin entered the studio once again, making his way over to the small corner of the room. He placed his bowl down, keeping the paper towel under it. Jimin had made himself a little feast. Ramen, juice, fruits and some crackers he randomly found inside were displaced around him in a little circle. Jimin grabbed some chopsticks he stole from Jin and grabbed a huge chunk of piping hot ramen. He blew on it a few times before stuffing it into his mouth, slurping it up. Jimin looked at himself through the mirrored wall, cheeks full of food, broth slowly dripping down his chin.

Jimin was enjoying his meal peacefully, but seeing Jungkook and Jin snicker behind him, wasn't the best feeling. He carefully watched their movements. Yoongi walked out of the room, but they didn't move. Jimin looked down to open his apple juice.

"This is going to be hilarious" he heard someone snicker out. Jimin whipped his head up to see Yoongi return back from wherever he was. He sat down with a white plastic spoon in his hand. He grasped his yogurt, ripping off the flexible plastic lid. He dunked his spoon in, taking a big serving of yogurt, shoving it inside his mouth. He swallowed, and repeated the same actions. Jimin carefully watched him, his every move. Yoongi just simply ate and ate.

After sitting in the same position for a short period of time, Yoongi picked up his yogurt close to his mouth and that's when it happened. The bottom of the yogurt fell, making the remaining liquid fall all over Yoongi's shirt and face. The moment it happened Taehyung, Jungkook and Jin started laughing simultaneously. Jimin automatically stood up, grabbing some of the paper towels that weren't under the ramen bowl. He rushed over to Yoongi, kneeling down beside him, he slowly started wiping away the yogurt from his face, wiping the eyes, the nose, then his mouth. Yoongi looked over at him with a hard glare. "I-I wasn't part of it, I swear" he whispered to him. Jimin got a new paper towel, then moved down towards his neck. The three boys were still laughing, ticking Jimin off, "You guys are assholes, you know that!" he yelled at them. "Come on, Jiminnie. It's just a prank right?" Taehyung said in a taunting way. "Don't...don't listen to them" Jimin told Yoongi. He dabbed a new paper towel onto Yoongi's clothes, leaving behind a dark wet spot on his striped shirt. Yoongi moved Jimin's hand out of the way. He slowly got up, turning his body to face Taehyung. "You think, it's funny...real funny huh? You think you can disrespect me...do you." Yoongi said as he walked over to him. Taehyung was visibly taller than Yoongi, but it didn't mean Yoongi didn't know how to fight, nor did it mean that Yoongi couldn't reach up to his hair and that's what he did. Yoongi reached over, grabbing Taehyung's brown hair harshly, pulling it down towards him. "I will show you what respect is" Yoongi menacingly said. "Let go of his hair" Jin yelled from across the room. "It's just a joke. The same way what you did to Jimin was a joke"

Yoongi let go of Taehyuung's hair, shoving Taehyung over to the mirrored wall. Yoongi moved over to Jin, pushing up against him. "Bitch, what? It was a joke, right? Then why the fuck out of everybody, does the joke have to be on me? Huh? Come on, pussy. Your little daddy isn't here to stop us. Come swing at me". Jin gave him a hard look. "You're asking for it," Jin said before taking a full blown swing at Yoongi" Jimin bolted from his place on the floor. Both older men were going at it, hard. Fist everywhere. Jimin walked over to them, keeping a safe distance. On the other side he could see Jungkook, he seemed scared, his facial expression, it showed fear, his body position showed fear. Jungkook looked at Jimin, not knowing what to do.

"Stop, both of you. This isn-" Jimin let out a low moan. "Jungkook, pull Jin away". Jungkook hesitated to move, but he forced his body up. He easily moved over to Jin. He pulled on his arms and Jimin did the same thing for Yoongi. It was harder than it looked. Jimin was harshly pushed around, nothing that he did seemed to work. He wrapped his arms around Yoongi's torso, pulling. In the midst of the fighting, Jimin shifted his position towards the middle of the fight. His headache started to pound ruthlessly, it was hard not to groan out from the pain. "Stop. Please" he said, but no one listened. Jimin pushed, and pushed, and pushed, somewhere along the line he got hit and hard. He got hit square in the face, knocking his body out of the way. He took hold of his nose, blood dripping down his lips and chin. "H-hyung" he heard Jungkook cry out. "Look at what you did" Jin hollered out.

Jimin slowly got dizzy, his headcase just became a brutal pain, his breathing quickened. So much blood poured. Jimin couldn't take it, the pain, everything, he just gave out, collapsing to the floor. "HYUNG" Jungkook screeched out and that was the last thing Jimin heard before he passed out.


End file.
